


Jambud Week 2

by RiversAndRoses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Jam Bud Week 2, Museums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses
Summary: Jam Bud Week 2 oneshots!Day 1: Bed or BreakfastSteven wakes up next to his girlfriendDay 2: SightseeingSteven and Connie go to a museum
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Bed or Breakfast

Steven’s been on the road for a couple of months now, most days, he wakes up alone. In hotel rooms of varying quality, but sometimes, today, specifically. He wakes up next to his girlfriend. She’s spending the weekend with him, taking a break from her studies to explore The Motor City with him.   
She’s laying opposite of him, still fast asleep. 

It makes him smile widely, he’s so in love with her.

He leans down and kisses her on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her. A giddy, happy feeling inside of him as he does so. 

“Mm, Steven?” Connie asks sleepily

“Sorry, you were too pretty to resist.” he kisses the back of her neck, “I love you so much.”

Connie shifts so she’s facing him, a tired smile on her face, “I love you too,” she yawns, “what time is it, biscuit?” she places a soft kiss to his lips.

“I don’t know,” he yawns in return, “I just woke up.” 

She laughs, “the first thing you decide to do is wake me up?”

Steven smiles sheepishly, “yeah…” 

“It’s a good thing I love you.” she sits up and grabs her phone from the nightstand, “it’s 9:45, I would’ve been much more upset if it was earlier.”

He grins, “do you want to go down to breakfast in our pajamas?”

“Of course!” she kisses him on the lips again before getting out of bed and steals one of his sweaters and slips on her shoes

He puts on his jacket and crocs, which are pastel pink. He got them out of impulse.

“I still can’t believe you got a pair of crocs.”

“It’s too cold in Mitten right now for flip-flops!” steven protests with a laugh, “plus I like them.”

“I guess they are coming back into style,” she says as she grabs the room key

“Does that mean I can buy you a pair?” 

“Don’t push it, universe.” 


	2. Sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie go to a museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> augh college kicked my ass!!!!! im done now so yeet
> 
> also vae/vaer pronouns are the ones I am using rn!!

“I think we’ve both been working hard on schoolwork, I think we both could use a break, don’t you think?” Connie asks, getting her boyfriend’s attention from his computer and online school work.   
“I think so too.” he puts down his pencil and stretches, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal his gem, “I got this group project thing, there’s like, five of us and only two doing the work. I’m one of them, of course.” he has a frustrated look on his face.

Connie groans in response, “now you know how it feels.”

“Yeah, I’m traveling! I’m surprised I’m even staying caught up in all of my classes!” he laughs, “we’re trash-talking the other two over text, it's great, but I feel bad about it.”

“I mean, they deserve it. What’s the project about?” Connie comes and looks over his shoulder where boogle docs is open on his computer. 

“Invasive plant species, I guess moms moss could count as invasive? so I did a section on that. I told vaer I’m a gem, vae thought it was cool, didn’t ask much else.” he places a kiss to her cheek, “do you think we should go to the art museum?” 

“That sounds like a fun idea!” she grins, “do you want to try to spot the gems in the paintings?”

“Maybe!” he laughs, “ill let vaer know I’m hanging out with my girlfriend for a bit.”

“Vaer?” 

“Yeah, vae/vaer, pronouns. It’s pretty interesting,” he says as he texts his new friend. 

“Are you guys friends then?” 

“Guess you can say that,” he says with a slight smile. “Let’s go to that museum!”

Since stevens current Airbnb was pretty close to the museum, they walked there, hand in hand in the cool, spring afternoon. Connie is proud of steven for doing so well in his classes. 

“What’s your favorite class?” Connie asks as they enter the museum. 

“I’m pretty sure you asked me this before,” he says pulling out his wallet to pay for the admission. “I think chemistry is interesting. History is too.”

“You can just ask the gem for help in that one,” Connie teases

“Yeah, but I can also ask them what events they were there for! I think it’s interesting! Now let’s go see if any of the paintings have the gems in them!” 

Connie laughs and lets him lead her into the first exhibit, full of portraits of old kings and queens, no sign of the gems anywhere. 

“This is going to be fun.” Steven’s grin has not disappeared since the two of them came in, “I- I haven’t been to any museums. I thought about seeing them, but I always had something else planned. Or homework.” he scoffs, “but I’m glad I’m getting to see my first one with you.” 

His smile is incredibly contagious, that’s one of the things she loves about Steven. “You’re so sweet,” she squeezes his hand, “have you visited Washington C.D. yet? There’s a ton of historical things there. Plus, it's the country’s capital!”

“Thinking about it, oh look at that one.” he points to one painting portraying a battle, a familiar spindly figure is in the background, ready to strike. “It's Pearl!” he takes out his phone and takes a picture to send to her, “I’m going to send it into me and the gems’ group chat.”

Connie chuckles, “Okay, are you going to do that with everyone you see?” 

“Maybe? People will think I’m just taking pictures of the ones I like, that’s a normal human thing to do right?” 

“Yeah, it is.” Connie reassures him with a kiss on the cheek, “will you be okay if you find one with your mom in it?” 

He takes a deep breath, “yeah… I might be.” 

It doesn’t take long for them to find a painting with rose quartz in the background. Steven thought he would feel anger, sadness, or at least a little bitter. But… he doesn’t. He doesn’t feel any of those. 

He just feels neutral, but still a bit uncomfortable. Progress.

**Author's Note:**

> steven would wear crocs and u know it


End file.
